


Care Package

by pac_fish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mmm I love the smell of Stangst, Post-Weirdmageddon, i worry for these characters even after the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pac_fish/pseuds/pac_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rediscovering bad memories are the worst, especially with a demon in the back of your head twisting them up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care Package

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so you're probably wondering "Really Pac??? How many fanfics will you do at once??" Well, two. I've decided to play Trust Unites and Divided off as a one-shot and scrap all other chapters. This will replace it, and yes it will have multiple chapters.

Burning flesh, that was all he could smell. His shoulder felt as if he had been burned a thousand more times than that. He grabbed at it as he walked up to Ford. "Some brother you turned out to be. You care more about your dumb mysteries than your own family? Well then YOU CAN HAVE THEM!" He didn't mean to push him that hard, honestly.

And before he could comprehend what had happened his brother was being lifted up into that...portal. "Stanley...STANLEY DO SOMETHING!-" Stan's eyes widened as the scenery around him changed to a room with a simple chair and frankly, ugly carpet. He looked at the triangle taking many forms before him and scrunched his face in disgust. "STANLEEEEEEEEEEEY!" It screamed, Stan knew he had to do something. But he was frozen. The demon was getting closer and closer and...no this isn't what happened- it tackled him to the ground and screamed in his face. "Hahaha....HAHAHAHA!"

It laughed, right above him. "YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT, _**C A N Y O U???**_ " It shrieked out. No- this isn't what happened this isn't what happened this isn't what happened stop please stop STANLEY, WAKE UP!! That wasn't his voice, it sounded like his brother's mixed with the demon's. The demon came closer and closer and then yelled " **WAKE UP** " Stan awoke in a cold sweat, his brother standing next to him with worried plastered all over his face.

"Stanley...?" He asked with a weak voice. Moses, had he really scared his brother that bad? Stupid, stupid, stupid, he thought to himself. "I- portal...Bill...." Was all it seemed like Stan could get out of his mouth.

Ford shushed him and pulled him into a hug, telling him it would be alright. Stan could feel the clothing he hid his face in, was getting rather damp. Darn dusty boat. Ford looked over to the clock. It was 9 pm where Dipper and Mabel were, perfect. He stroked his hair and quietly asked, "Do you want to call Dipper and Mabel?" He heard no response, but felt a small nod.

Ford had helped Stan up and walked him to the small table they shared, setting him down in his usual spot. He opened the laptop and squinted at the bright screen. He smiled when he saw the name "MysteryTw1ns" and the online symbol next to it. He pressed the call button and patted Stan's back. Mabel's face popped up on the screen, when she saw them she made an audible gasp and dragged Dipper over. "Grunkles!!!" She shouted. Dipper looked at the sad Stan that was leaning on Ford's side.

"Is everything alright? Is Grunkle Stan okay?" He asked, worried. Stan nodded and Ford had explained to the twins about his nightmare. Mabel and Dipper had frowned in unison. "But...but isn't Bill gone?" Dipper asked. "You guys said he was dead!" Poor kid, you could see him shaking from a mile away.

"He may only be present in Stanley's mind, so we don't know if he'd come back into the physical world at all. He might not even be able to." Ford said, attempting to reassure the boy. "That's all? Are you sure it's just a nightmare?" Mabel asked. She wanted to help them, she needed to help them. Ford looked to Stan. He sighed and pushed himself up, dragging the laptop towards him. "I remembered stuff, not good stuff. But it wasn't right." Mabel tilted her head. "What do you mean 'weren't right'?" Dipper had asked. "Well first I was in the basement, when Ford got sucked into the portal. But then it faded and there I was before we defeated Bill." He stated.

He inhaled a tired breath and continued. "But, for some reason I couldn't move. When I got my memory wiped, I punched him right in his ugly eye. But this time he tackled me to the ground, he stayed yelling stuff at me and-and..." He couldn't continue, he didn't want to continue. Ford had let him lean on him again as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Mabel looked at Stan with a sad expression, then she immediately ran for something. "Where is she going?" Ford asked. He felt his shoulder get heavier, Stan must've passed out from exhaustion. "She's getting craft stuff, which can't be good." Dipper managed through a yawn.

Mabel ran back to the laptop and once she saw Stan was asleep, she smiled. "I'm making a care package for Grunkle Stan!" She exclaimed as she waved the papers around. "It's gonna have drawings and photos and stuffed animals and edible glitter and all that comfort stuff! You can have some too, Grunkle Ford!" She explained. "Thank you, Mabel." He said with a smile. Mabel smiled back and then ran back to her bed to start the care package.

"Well, we better get going. It's a school night and I don't wanna fall asleep again." Dipper laughed lightly. Ford chuckled and said his goodbyes, along with saying goodbye for Stan.

Ford carried, or dragged, his brother to the bottom bunk. He payed him down and took off his glasses. He ran a hand through Stan's growing mullet and then climbed into his own bunk. He stared up at the sealing of the boat. "Don't worry Stan, we're gonna get you through this."


End file.
